Wonderland
Wonderland is the world where the Heart no Kuni no Alice series takes place. There are currently two known countries in Wonderland - the Country of Heart and the Country of Clover. Their names are based on the names of the suits of playing cards. This means that its possible that a Country of Spades and Country of Diamond might exist. The Dream World is the border between Alice's world and Wonderland. Background Games and Rules Everyone is Wonderland is involved in some kind of game. When one game ends, another one starts immediately. The residents of Wonderland are also bound to a set of rules that they must follow. The territory leaders - Vivaldi, Julius, Blood, Gowland and Nightmare are more strictly bound to the rules of the game than the other roleholders. The Country of Hearts is in a power struggle that apparently won't end easily and won't end in the near future. The power struggle is between the Castle of Heart, Hatter Residence and the Amusement Park. The Castle of Heart is said to have the most power in the power struggle and the Amusement Park the least. The Clock Tower is a neutral zone. The roleholder's game is linked to the power struggle. As part of the game they also have to meet up regularly with each other to fight. The power struggle is unnrelated to Alice's game. In the Country of Hearts, Alice's game is whether or not she chooses to return to her world. In Clover no Kuni no Alice, her game is whether or not she chooses to go through the talking doors. In Joker no Kuni no Alice, it's to see whether or not she gets captured by Joker. Rules Some of the known rules in Wonderland are: *Alice has to participate in a game whilst she's in Wonderland *Time isn't allowed to be changed without a good reason *The use of the hourglass can't be abused *In the Country of Hearts there's no change in weather *One of Nightmare's eyes need to be closed *Once Alice chooses to remain in Wonderland, the vial won't refill and she won't be able to return to her world Blood's rules: *A guest needs to be invited to every tea party in Hatter Mansion *When Blood wants to drink tea, a tea party will be held Country of Hearts The Country of Hearts is where Alice first arrived to in Wonderland and is under the jurisdiction of Vivaldi. There are four territories - the Castle of Heart, Hatter Residence, Amusement Park and Clock Tower. Castle of Hearts The Castle of Hearts is where Vivaldi rules. It has the biggest influence in the power struggle and has the most roleholders living there tied with the Hatter Residence. Peter White, Ace and the King live there as well. Hatter Residence The Hatter Residence is the headquarters of the mafia. "Hatter Family" is used as the mafia's alias. The leader of the Hatter Family is Blood Dupre. He likes to set his own rules within the territory. Other roleholders that live in the Hatter Residence are Elliot and the twins. Amusement Park The Amusement Park is a hobby of Gowland and has the weakest influence in the power struggle. Boris Airay also lives there as a freeloader since he's not tied to any territory. Clock Tower The Clock Tower is a neutral zone and is the only place where the power struggle doesn't take place. It is located in the centre of the city around it and is the only place not governed by Vivaldi. Julius is the owner of the Clock Tower and the Guardian of Time. It's his duty to guard time and to fix clocks. Country of Clover Tower of Clover The Forest Joker Forest Gallery Castleofheart.jpg|Castle of Hearts Hatterresidence.jpg|Hatter Residence Amusementpark.jpg|Amusement Park Clocktower.jpg|Clock Tower Towerofclover.jpg|Tower of Clover Theforest.jpg|The Forest Category:Wonderland